Mega-Elementor
Mega Elementor (sometimes referred as Mega-Elementor) is one of Max Steel's new villains introduced on Season 2 and the secondary antagonist in the second season. It is the fusion of Metallak with Ultimate Elementor, the last being the fusion of the other four Elementors. Mega Elementor debuted in The Ultralink Hunter. History After realizing that Ultimate Elementor would let Metallak die in the ocean, he assigned Ultimate Elementor to a mission consisting in capturing Max Steel within 24 hours, which was practically impossible for him. Eventually Elementor managed to capture Steel and Ven-Ghan, but they later escaped due to Max Steel's help. After failing, Metal Elementor said he would suffer the consequences and annexed him using his absorpiton powers, creating a new fusion of five Elementors into only one body. Season 2 The Ultralink Hunter Mega Elementor was presented at the end of the episode, with each of the Elementors' head emerging on Mega Elementor's body before officially stating that he was Mega Elementor. Journey to the Center of Copper Canyon Hot Zone Mega Elementor commanded an attack on Max Steel and his friends while they were on vacation on an island. "They" were turned back into individual Elementors when Metal Elementor wanted multiple warriors to defeat Max Steel. Then, the other four ditched him. The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah Makino Strikes: Part One He had annexed four other Elementors, or found the original four, and attacked N-Tek along with a bunch of other Evil Ultralinks. He helped destroy N-Tek, and stopped Jefferson Smith in an N-Tek tank. Makino Strikes: Part Two He helped attack the THI Building. My Best Friend is an Ultralink Definitely Fear the Reaper He sent two Evil Ultralinks to figure out what the source of the T.U.R.B.O Energy was. Turbolt the Terrible Reprogrammed The Final Countdown Part Two Mega-Elementor appeared inside the Alphalink in an attempt of stopping Max Steel, but the separate personalities argued who would destroy him, allowing Max to blast them with the Turbo Star and sending Mega-Elementor into space and at the same time splitting them into their individual forms. Animated Films Team Turbo Mega-Elementor reappers in the movie when Metal and Water Elementor decide to fuse with Firestorm Elementor to try to defeat Max Steel and his Team Turbo. Mega Elementor fights with Max's Team but he is eventually defeated by them with a combined attack of all members. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Mega Elementor is a way stronger than an average person due to his size. * Superhuman Durability: Elementor's armor is highly durable and could even survive after a powerful shoot of T.U.R.B.O. Energy of Max Steel's Turbo Rocket Mode, which threw Elementor out of the atmosphere and hit his Makino Destroyer with full force. * Superhuman Speed: Elementor can flight at high speed in his air form or if he uses his water or earth form, he can walk through the soil. * Ferrokinesis: Control over metal. * Geokinesis: Control over earth. * Aerokinesis: Control over air. * Pyrokinesis: Control over fire. * Hydrokinesis: Control over water. * Separation: The Mega Elementor body can separate into individual Elementors. * Absorption: Mega Elementor is capable of annexing other Ultralinks into his body, creating even more powerful beings. * Unlimited Stamina: By being an Ultralink, Mega Elementor can fight during long periods without needing to recover. * Full Body Control: Unlike Ultimate Elementor, Mega Elementor is more stable and Metallak even managed to somehow "lock" the other Elementors, preventing them from suddenly controlling his body during inconvenient times on the battle. Metallak also rarely "unlocks" the other Elementors, only when he needs full power on the battles, seen on Reprogrammed. Weaknessess *'Energy Core:' Mega Elementor's weak point is located on his head, where the Ultralinks are located, which is also the common weak point among other Ultralinks. If hit by a weak attack, Mega Elementor instantly will feel pain, but if it is hit by a strong attack (for example, Max's Team Turbo's combined attack), Elementor will instantly faint. Appearance Mega Elementor is like a spiky, more savage looking and metallic version of Ultimate Elementor with notable changes on the armor. Mega Elementor's head still possesses some traits of Ultimate Elementor's head, such as the four spikes, slim eyes and the Ultralinks on the forehead, which in this case, are five instead of four, with Metallak's Megalink added in the mix. He has large, spiky teeths that makes him more akin to his classsic counterpart. He is a muscular and large monster who usually uses his metal form, featured by a metallic appearance and golden parts around the body. Overall, Mega Elementor possesses some traits of Ultimate Elementor, like the four arms, body type and plates, the last being more predominant on this form. He possesses various spiky and irregular plates around his body, specifically on the rib, shoulders, thigh and knee and has a large split tail with spikes. Gallery Coming soon Trivia * Before Mega-Elementor appeared in the series, many fans already had speculated that Metallak could fuse with the rest of the Elementors. * Metal Elementor gave the name of Mega Elementor. The "Mega" from his name comes from "Megalink", since Metallak is a Megalink. * Metal Elementor took the control of the body, unlike Ultimate Elementor, who has Air Elementor in command. In addition, Metallak managed to "lock" the other Elementors, preventing them from controlling the body when they are battling. * In this form, The Elementors gets more akin to their classic counterpart. * In the second season, Mega Elementor was mainly spoken through Metal Elmentor, but in Team Turbo, all five Elementors speak at the same time for Mega Elementor. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Megalinks Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Genderless Category:Non-Humans Category:Major Villains Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters voiced by Trevor Devall Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Francis Category:Characters voiced by Brian Drummond Category:Elementors